remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmike Cinemas
Carmike Cinemas Inc. is a movie theatre corporation headquartered in Columbus, Georgia in the United States of America. It currently operates 250 theaters in 36 states, making it the fourth largest theatre company in the United States. Carmike was founded when Michael W. Patrick, and his father, Carl L. Patrick, Sr. acquired Martin Theatres from Fuqua Industries in 1982. The theater name comes from a combination of Carl L. Patrick, Sr.'s two sons, Carl Jr. and Michael, hence Carmike. Carmike theaters are largely positioned in rural or suburban areas with populations under 200,000. Most of its older theaters are six or eight auditoriums deep. Carmike sought Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection in 2000 after failing to make $9 million in interest payments. The company was about $650 million in debt. Since declaring bankruptcy, many theaters in dead markets were closed down, and some were renovated or relocated in areas with desirable market potential. Most of these newer theaters are 10 screens or larger. The number of theaters owned by the company dropped from 448 to just over 300. One such theater which closed as a result of the bankruptcy was the historic Indian Hills Theater in Omaha, Nebraska, which contained a 70-foot (21 m) wide Cinerama screen, the largest in the United States. Indian Hills was later demolished in August 2001. Actress Patricia Neal called the destruction of the theater "a crime."Thiessen (2001). Carmike exited bankruptcy in early 2002, after having invested in the construction of new megaplex theater complexes. In 2005 the company purchased 30 GKC Theaters from the heirs of George Kerasotes. His George Kerasotes Corporation was the result of a split with other family members who jointly owned Kerasotes TheatresKerasotes ShowPlace Theaters LLC Answers.com; retrieved August 2008 The company posted a $127 million loss in 2007 and posted a $203,000 loss in their third quarter earnings report in 2008. Carmike Cinemas Inc.'s board of directors removed Michael Patrick as its chief executive in January 2009, citing struggles with earnings and the company's less than $3 a share stock price, down from $26 a share in January 2007. S. David Passman III was selected as a temporary non-executive chairman until a new chief executive is found.Adams, Tony (January 21, 2009). "Carmike Cinemas board removes CEO Michael Patrick". Columbus Ledger-Enquirer. Retrieved on January 26, 2009. New technology In 2006, Carmike Cinemas launched a contract with Christie Digital Systems to convert all its auditoriums to Texas Instruments DLP projection technology over the course of the next few years. They have also added 3-D capability to some theaters. List of theatres *Amelia Island 7 - Fernandina Beach, FL *Apple Blossom 6 - Winchester, VA *Battlefield Cinemas 10 - Fort Oglethorpe, GA *Bell Forge 10 - Antioch, TN *Bellevue 8 - Nashville, TN *Beverly Cinema 18 - Champaign, IL *Big Rapids 4 - Big Rapids, MI *Bijou 7 - Chattanooga, TN *Birchwood Cinemas 10 - Fort Gratiot (Port Huron), MI *Blue Ridge 14 - Raleigh, NC *Broadway 16 - Myrtle Beach, SC *Camelot 4 - Orangeburg, SC *Capri Cinema 8 - Crawfordsville, IN *Carmike - Ardmore, OK *Carmike Five - Greeley, CO *Carmike 6 - Milledgeville, GA *Carmike 6 - North Platte, NE *Carmike 6 - Duncan, OK *Carmike 6 - Muskogee, OK *Carmike 6 - Uniontown, PA *Carmike 6 - Nacogdoches, TX *Carmike 6 - Charlottesville, VA *Carmike 7 - Grand Junction, CO *Carmike 7 - Chubbuck, ID *Carmike 7 - Billings, MT *Carmike 7 - Chambersburg, PA *Carmike 7 - Spartanburg, SC *Carmike 7 - Sioux Falls, SD *Carmike 8 - Decatur, AL *Carmike 8 - Dublin, GA *Carmike 8 - Olean, NY *Carmike 8 - Highpoint, NC *Carmike 8 - Bismarck, ND *Carmike 8 - Ardmore, OK *Carmike 8 - Lawton, OK *Carmike 8 - Altoona, PA *Carmike 8 - Lynchburg, VA *Carmike 9 - Minot, ND *Carmike 9 - Aberdeen, SD *Carmike 9 - Dyersburg, TN *Carmike 10 - Birmingham, AL *Carmike 10 - Cullman, AL *Carmike 10 - Huntsville, AL *Carmike 10 - Colorado Springs, CO *Carmike 10 - Fort Collins, CO *Carmike 10 - Panama City, FL *Carmike 10 - Pensacola, FL *Carmike 10 - Newnan, GA *Carmike 10 - Savannah, GA *Carmike 10 - Lexington, KY *Carmike 10 - Lafayette, LA *Carmike 10 - Great Falls, MT *Carmike 10 - Missoula, MT *Carmike 10 - Asheville, NC *Carmike 10 - Shelby, NC *Carmike 10 - Wilson, NC *Carmike 10 - Winston-Salem, NC *Carmike 10 - Grand Forks, ND *Carmike 10 - Stillwater, OK *Carmike 10 - Pittsburgh, PA *Carmike 10 - Rapid City, SD *Carmike 10 - Knoxville, TN *Carmike 10 - Longview, TX *Carmike 10 - Midlothian (Richmond), VA *Carmike 10 - Roanoke, VA *Carmike 12 - Dothan, AL *Carmike 12 - Fleming Island, FL *Carmike 12 - Athens, GA *Carmike 12 - Cartersville, GA *Carmike 12 - Dalton, GA *Carmike 12 - Snellville, GA *Carmike 12 - Statesboro, GA *Carmike 12 - Fayettsville, NC *Carmike 12 - Greenville, NC *Carmike 12 - Findlay, OH *Carmike 12 - Corvallis, OR *Carmike 12 - Morristown, TN *Carmike 12 - West Jordan, UT *Carmike 12 - Kennewick, WA *Carmike 14 - Mobile, AL *Carmike 14 - Fort Smith, AR *Carmike 14 - Dover, DE *Carmike 14 - Hickory, NC *Carmike 14 - Columbia, SC *Carmike 14 - Johnson City, TN *Carmike 14 - Tyler, TX *Carmike 15 - Columbus, GA *Carmike 15 - Apple Valley, MN *Carmike 15 - Raleigh, NC *Carmike 15 - Greensburg, PA *Carmike 16 - Jacksonville, NC *Carmike 16 - Wilmington, NC *Carmike 16 - Allentown, PA *Carmike 16 - El Paso, TX *Carmike 18 - Greensboro, NC *Carmike 20 - Fort Wayne, IN *Carmike 20 - Edinburg, TX *Center Cinema 6 - Winchester ,VA *Central City 10 - Hot Springs, AR *Century City Six - Wichita Falls, TX *Chapel Hills 15 - Colorado Springs, CO *Chief Plaza 4 - Steamboat Springs, CO *Cinema 1 - Conway, AR *Cinema 1 - Springfield, TN *Cinema 2 - Americus, GA *Cinema 2 - Macomb, IL *Cinema 2 - Artesia, NM *Cinema 2 - Hartsville, SC *Cinema 3 - New Ulm, MN *Cinema 3 - Morehead City, NC *Cinema 3 - Dickinson, ND *Cinema 3 - Oneida, TN *Cinema 4 - Harlan, KY *Cinema 4 - Maysville, KY *Cinema 4 - Middlesboro, KY *Cinema 4 - Carolina Beach, NC *Cinema 4 - Forest City, NC *Cinema 4 - Connellsville, PA *Cinema 4 - Indiana, PA *Cinema 5 - DuBois, PA *Cinema 6 - Tifton, GA *Cinema 6 - Havelock, NC *Cinema 6 - Steubenville, OH *Cinema 6 - State College, PA *Cinema 7 - Washington, NC *Cinema 7 - Rock Hill, SC *Cinema 8 - Lexington, NC *Cinema 8 - Lincolnton, NC *Cinema 8 - Shawnee, OK *Cinema 8 - Bluefield, West Virginia *Cobblestone 9 - Des Moines, IA *Cole Square 3 - Cheyenne, WY *Colonial 12 - Myrtle Beach, SC *Copper 5 - Houghton, MI *Coventry 8 - Pottstown, PA *Cranberry Mall 8 - Cranberry Township, PA *Crossroads 16 - Conyers, GA *Delft 5 - Marquette, MI *Dunkin Theatre 1 - Cushing, OK *Eastdale 8 - Montgomery, AL *Encore Park 14 - Elkhart, IN *Fashion Square Ten - Saginaw, MI *Findlay Six - Findlay, OH *Foothills 12 - Maryville, TN *Frontier 9 - Cheyenne, WY *Galleria Six - Mt. Lebanon, PA *Governor's Square 10 - Clarksville, TN *Grand Traverse 9 - Traverse City, MI *Harbor Cinemas 8 - Ludington, MI *Harrison 8 - Harrison, AR *Hickory 8 - Antioch, TN *Hickory Point 12 - Forsyth (Decatur), IL *Highland Twelve - Cookeville, TN *Horizon Cinema 10 - Traverse City, MI *Hornbeck & Penthouse Twin - Shawnee, OK *James Island 8 - Charleston, SC *Kandi 6 - Willmer, MN *Kingsway Four - Eden, NC *LaGrange 10 - LaGrange, GA *Lake 3 - Devils Lake, ND *Lakeshore 8 - Sebring, FL *Lakeview Square 10 - Battle Creek, MI *Lincoln Cinema 4 - Lincoln, IL *Lufkin Mall Nine - Lufkin, TX *Mall 4 - Panama City, FL *Mall 6 - Ashtabula, OH *Market Fair 15 - Fayettsville *Market Square 10 - DeKalb, IL *Martin 3 - Talladega, AL *Martin 3 - Calhoun, GA *Martin 5 - Hopkinsville, KY *Maxi Saver 12 - West Mifflin, PA *Monument Mall 6 - Scottsbluff, NE *Morgantown Mall 12 - Morgantown, WV *Movies 2 - Lafollette, TN *Movies 7 - Knoxville, TN *North Park Four - Ponca City, OK *Northgate 14 - Hixson, TN *Oakdale Stadium 20 - Oakdale, MN *Oaks - Batesville, AR *Oakwood Mall 12 - Eau Claire, WS *Ohio Valley Mall 11 - St. Clairsville, OH *Orpheum Cinema 10 - Morris, IL *Palace Cinema 10 - Bloomington, IL *Palm Cinema 3 - Lakeland, FL *Park Central 6 - Abilene, TX *Park Hills Plaza 7 - Altoona, PA *Park Place 16 - Morrisville, NC *Parkway 8 - Bloomington, IL *Peachtree 8 - Columbus, GA *Peru Mall 8 - Peru, IL *Pine Ridge 10 - Chubbuck, ID *Pine Tree 9 - Marinette, WS *Pines Mall 8 - Pine Bluff, AR *Pines Theatre - Silsbee, TX *Plaza 2 - Dunn, NC *Plaza 6 - Butte, MT *Plaza 6 - Beaver Falls, PA *Plaza 8 - Jackson, MI *Plaza 8 - Sandusky, OH *Promenade 12 - Prattville, AL *Regency Square 12 - Florence, AL *Ritz 10 - Columbus, GA *Ritz 15 - West Valley City, UT *Rivergate 8 - Goodlettsville, TN *Riverstone 15 - Canton, GA *River Ridge Four - Lynchburg, VA *Royal Cinema 10 - Marquette, MI *Royal Knights Cinema 3 - Alpena, MI *Royal Palm 20 - Bradenton, FL *Rushmore Seven - Rapid City, SD *Salem Valley Eight - Salem, VA *Sauk Valley 8 - Sterling, IL *Seth Childs 12 - Manhattan, KS *Sikes 10 - Wichita Falls, TX *Southern Hills 12 - Sioux City, IA *Southland 9 - Pleasant Hills, PA *Southridge 12 - Des Moines, IA *Stadium Cinema 6 - Mankato, MN *State Cinemas 3 - Alpena, MI *Strand 10 - Decatur, IL *Sugar Creek - Bella Vista, AR *Summit 16 - Birmingham, AL *Sunnyland Cinema 10 - Washington, IL *Thoroughbred 20 - Franklin, TN *University 8 - Normal, IL *University 8 - Warrensburg, MO *Valley Square 6 - LaCrosse, WS *Varsity Cinema 10 - Sault Ste. Marie, MI *Village 5 - Mountain Home, AR *Westgate Twin - Lenoir, NC *Wynnsong - Cedar Rapids, IA *Wynnsong 7 - Fayettsville, NC *Wynnsong 7 - Spartanburg, SC *Wynnsong 10 - Fort Benning, GA *Wynnsong 10 - Billings, MT *Wynnsong 10 - Columbia, SC *Wynnsong 10 - Chattanooga, TN *Wynnsong 10 - Madison, TN *Wynnsong 11 - Savannah, GA *Wynnsong 12 - Winston-Salem, NC *Wynnsong 12 - Delmont, PA *Wynnsong 12 - Provo, UT *Wynnsong 15 - Mounds View, MN *Wynnsong 15 - Durham, NC *Wynnsong 16 - Auburn, AL *Wynnsong 16 - Mobile, AL *Wynnsong 16 - Albany, GA *Wynnsong 16 - Des Moines, IA *Wynnsong 16 - Knoxville, TN *Wynnsong 16 - Murfreesboro, TN *Wyomissing 8 - Reading, PA *Yankton Mall 5 - Yankton, SD Notes References *"Company News; Judge Approves Chapter 11 Plan For Carmike Cinemas". (January 4, 2002). The New York Times. Retrieved on August 23, 2007. *Thiessen, Mark (July 18, 2001). "Historic Theater Threatened". CBS News. Retrieved on August 23, 2007. External links *Company website Category:Movie theatre chains in the United States Category:Companies based in Columbus, Georgia